La Dionée et la Roridula
by emokami
Summary: Elle s'appelait Ilfaïs, et n'aimait plus les hommes. Elle s'appelait la Calamité, et n'aimait pas les Hommes. Préquel de Lithium. Yuri soft. Période de l'arrivée de Jenova sur Gaïa.


**LA DIONEE ET LA RORIDULA**

**Chapitre 1 **

**Résumé** : Elle s'appelait Ilfaïs, et n'aimait plus les hommes. Elle s'appelait la Calamité, et n'aimait pas les Hommes. Préquel de Lithium. Yuri soft. Période de l'arrivée de Jenova sur Gaïa.

•**¤*¤•.****.•¤*¤•****•¤*¤•.****.•¤*¤•**

Son regard fier toisait celui qui deviendrait d'ici quelques jours son mari. Ce n'était qu'un petit avorton sans envergure, avec qui son père voulait absolument l'unir. « Pour le bien de la famille, » avait-il affirmé la veille. Faute de l'avoir fait plier, il avait au moins réussi à la convaincre de le rencontrer avant la cérémonie.

Ilfaïs avait accepté, et regrettait déjà.

Le jeune garçon bégayait, zozotait, et crachotait à chaque mot qui sortait disgracieusement de sa bouche tordu.

Un simple humain.

Voilà à quoi son père voulait l'enchainer pour le restant de sa vie. Un misérable petit humain sans importance.

Elle, la grande et belle Ilfaïs, voulait régner seule, sans personne pour la forcer. Et son père ne le voulait pas.

Un soupir ne suffisait apparemment pas à son prétendant pour comprendre qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Il continuait son babillage incessant sur les cultures que ses parents avaient du mal à maintenir en vie, c'était pourquoi une union avec la famille Gainsborough était une merveilleuse aubaine pour eux. Il n'oubliait pas de parler de ce qu'elle avait à gagner de leur mariage, des terres, du bétail, des bibliothèques…

Tout ce dont rêvait une famille de Cetras.

Ils se promenaient dans les jardins privés de Ilfaïs, là où même son père n'avait pas le droit d'aller. Ils avaient beau être au milieu de l'hiver, les plante étaient verts et vives. Ilfaïs était fière de son trésor. Et son prétendant le savait pertinemment. Et tentait de la séduire à coup de flatterie.

-Oh ! mais ces Dents de Lion sont extraordinaire ! Elles sont tellement jaune qu'on dirait un soleil en pleine forêt !

Ilfaïs se demanda s'il reprendrait un jour son souffle. Mais tandis qu'elle conservait un silence qu'elle pensait éloquent, il continuait de la noyer d'éloges.

-Cette glycine est magnifique ! Un mur d'améthyste !

Étrangement, il semblait réellement penser ce qu'il disait. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Elle se savait la cible de beaucoup de convoitise. Aussi, malgré ce que lui faisait croire son père, elle ne manquait pas de prétendant.

-Et bien ma chère, vous ne semblait pas aller bien ? s'exclama soudain le garçon.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, ce à quoi Ilfaïs s'éloigna de manière instinctive. Il attendait une réponse, et pourquoi pas plus, en récompense face à sa sympathie. Dégoutée, Ilfaïs saisit l'opportunité qu'elle attendait sans vraiment le savoir.

-Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai besoins de m'allonger.

Elle s'assit sur un banc de pierre et poursuivit sans laisser le temps au garçon de l'interrompre :

-Je suis sincèrement désolée de devoir écourter notre rendez-vous, mais soyez assuré que je rendrais des comptes à mon père quant à votre distinction.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant et ferma les yeux, offrant ainsi son visage au soleil estival.

-Ma dame, la salua son prétendant en prenant congé, un sourire stupide aux lèvres.

Aussitôt qu'elle n'entendit plus le bruit de ses talons ridiculement grand sur le dallage de pierre, elle se releva et bien trop vite pour quelqu'un ayant la migraine, se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle trouva son père assit à son bureau, et s'installa sans s'annoncer sur le fauteuil ouvragé lui faisant face.

-Père, vous savez tout comme moi que je suis parfaitement capable de gérer seule l'affaire familiale, je n'ai pas besoins d'un imbécile pour me tenir en laisse.

-Il ne te plait pas ? demanda son père d'un ton calme.

-Non.

Elle cracha le mot comme elle aurait recraché un met trop salé.

-Que compte-tu faire alors ? Rester célibataire ?

Son père s'esclaffa à cette idée. Sa fille, si belle, devenir une vieille fille aigrie.

-Parfaitement oui.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre, et dit d'un ton dur :

-Non, tu épouseras celui que j'aurais choisis pour toi, un point c'est tout.

Une lumière blanche crépitait sur le bout de ses doigts. C'était un signe d'extrême contrariété, aussi Ilfaïs décida de ne pas mener ce débat plus loin et s'en alla sans faire plus de cérémonie. Mais avant de fermer la porte, elle lança :

-Mais hors de question que j'épouse cet avorton de Reker !

Son père ne répondit pas, mais un bruit sourd indiqua à Ilfaïs qu'il accéderait à sa demande.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Ilfaïs retourna dans sa chambre, où déjà deux serviteurs, l'attendaient. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle renvoya d'un geste de la main l'homme, qui venait de finir de remplir sa baignoire, et indiqua à la femme qu'elle devait la coiffer.

La servante parti dans un babillage incessant sur un éloge au sujet de sa magnifique chevelure. Elle répétait presque tout le temps que la couleur cuivrée accrochait parfaitement la lumière, ce qui donnait à la jeune femme l'air d'avoir une couronne de flamme sur la tête. Son visage à la forme parfaite faisait tourner plus d'un homme sur son passage, et elle ne s'étonnait pas qu'il y ait autant de prétendant à la porte de Monsieur le Maitre de Maison.

Et Ilfaïs l'écoutait, se pavanant silencieusement sur sa beauté pour longtemps figée. En tant que Cetra, elle vivait bien plus longtemps que les humains, que sa servante. Et elle devrait unir sa vie à celle d'un homme qui deviendra décrépit alors qu'elle sera toujours jeune et belle.

Seule la couleur de ses cheveux changerait, mais ce serait en un blanc immaculé. Alors que les cheveux des hommes devenait grisâtre, sans aucune grâce.

Elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Non. Elle n'épouserait personne. Personne n'aurait ainsi de droit sur ses choix.

Lorsque sa servante eut fini de s'occuper de ses merveilleux cheveux, elle la supplia de se déshabiller pour lui passer toute sorte d'huile et de crème sur le corps. Orgueilleuse, Ilfaïs se laissa faire, et regarda la femme banale lui enduire son corps parfait.

Oui, Ilfaïs était belle, et elle le savait fort bien.

Le lendemain, son père la fit convoquer. Sans joie, elle ordonna durement à sa servante de la rendre plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son père attendrait, elle voulait satisfaire un caprice.

Des heures plus tard, Ilfaïs sortie de sa chambre toute vêtue de satin multicolore, plus éblouissante que jamais. Elle arriva dans la salle à manger en descendant les escaliers de l'immense maison en forme de coquillage dans laquelle ils vivaient tous les deux. Dire que son père voulait lui faire quitter cette endroit paradisiaque. La vue sur le lac était imprenable, et les rayons du soleil caressant sa surface étaient sans égal nul part ailleurs sur Gaïa.

Son père était assit à une extrémité de la table, en train de siroter un thé. Il la regarda, et sa consternation se lut facilement sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible.

-Je t'ai trouvé un autre prétendant.

-Ah.

Ilfaïs s'assit avec grâce et se laissa servir une tasse de thé parfumé.

-Comment est-il ? demanda-t-elle entre deux gorgée.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son père. Cela n'était pas on signe. Pas bon signe du tout.

-Il vient te voir à dix heure, sois prête, comme tu l'es apparemment.

Ilfaïs eut la bonne idée de ne pas répondre, et alla obéir à son père. Elle pouvait toujours tenter de faire peur à cette homme afin de le voir courir la queue entre les jambes vers les jupes de sa mère. Un sourire sardonique fleurit sur son visage à cette idée.

A dix heure, un serviteur annonça l'arrivé du Maitre Océan du Conque des Templiers de la famille Sanstasis.

Le sourire de Ilfaïs se figea en entendant le nom de son visiteur. C'était l'un des membres de la famille la plus puissante de Gaïa. La famille comptait dans ses ancêtres l'homme qui avait réduit tous les humains en esclavage, affirmant ainsi la suprématie des Cetras. Mais c'était la famille de Ilfaïs la plus influente dans le monde. C'était elle qui avait compté les premiers Pionniers Cetras.

Ils avaient découvert un monde primitive, peuplé de quelques tribus d'êtres semblables à eux, mais nettement moins intelligents, quelques milliers d'années plus tôt. Les Cetras avaient fuis une planète mourante, Pluton, et recherché durant des siècles la Terre Promise, endroit où il ne manqueraient de rien. Et après de longues recherches, ils avaient trouvé. Gaïa. Et avait affirmé leur suprématie sur le peuple primaire qui n'avait pas opposé de grande résistance. Trois frères avaient mené les Cetras à la conquête des peuples humains, tandis que la famille du Première Arbre, celle de Ilfaïs, avait été la première à s'installer et à fonder leur maison en forme de conque.

Lorsque son nouveau prétendant entra, Ilfaïs le reconnu immédiatement. Grand, blond, et diablement beau, il lui sourit en lui tendant un bouquet de fleur d'un rose nacrée. Ces dernières ne poussaient pas sur le Continent Nord, aussi Ilfaïs compris l'importance qu'elle se devait de leur accorder.

Bienvenue dans le Conque du Premier Arbre, Maitre Océan du Conque des Templiers, salua respectueusement la jeune femme.

Il lui rendit son salut, et lui baisa un peu trop longtemps à son gout le dos de sa main. Sans attendre, il lui tendit le bouquet de fleur, qu'elle huma par politesse. Les fleurs n'avaient aucun parfum, et ce n'était surement pas un hasard. Elle mettrait donc le bouquet dans sa chambre. Sur l'appuie de sa fenêtre. Le transparent des pétale ferait de magnifique reflet sur le sol lorsque le soleil se lèverait.

-Merci Maitre.

A son plus grand étonnement, Ilfaïs rougit face au sourire enjôleur de son prétendant.

-A votre service, répondit le jeune homme.

Ilfaïs n'était pas sous son charme. Mais presque.

Avec un sourire volontairement charmeur, il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit avec plaisir, et l'entraina vers les jardins. Ses jardins. A elle. Avec ses fleurs. Elle leva la main en direction de sa servante, afin que cette dernière aille préparer du thé pour son hôte et elle lorsqu'ils arriveraient dans le kiosque au fond du jardin.

Le chemin vers ses jardins étaient des plus paisibles. Le jeune homme ne cessait de la complimenter. Ses cheveux étaient en parfait accord avec sa toilettes, son visage aussi radieux que si elle venait d'être fraichement mariée. Et Ilfaïs ne répondait pas, elle souriait, comme le voulait le code de la séduction.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au fond du jardin, Ilfaïs vit avec bonheur sa servante l'attendre avec une table dressée. Du vin épicé, des brioche glacées, tout ce qui composait une collation parfaite. Elle savait qu'Océan ferait son éloge auprès de son père. Et lui demanderait sa main sans attendre. Et peut être qu'elle ne refuserait pas.

Non. Elle accepterait avec plaisir.

Au plus grand bonheur de son père.

•**¤*¤•.****.•¤*¤•****•¤*¤•.****.•¤*¤•**

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors, voici une nouvelle fanfiction, qui ne sera pas très très longue, une dizaine de chapitre sûrement. C'est un préquel à mon gros projet, qui date d'il y a deux ans maintenant, et qui s'est étoffé jour après jour pour finalement devenir une grosse saga et tout ça. Enfin, vous verrez ^^ **

**Donc, ici, c'est une fic qui racontera l'arrivée de Jenova, qui sera appelé ici la Calamité, puisque les Anciens ne l'appelait pas comme cela. Tout ça au travers du regard de Ilfaïs, dont le nom vient d'une sorte de mixte entre Aerith et Ilfana. Ça m'a paru logique, et ça sonne bien XD **

**J'essaye de m'inspirer le plus du jeu, en sachant que cela se passe deux milles ans avant, l'arrivée de Jenova marquant le premier jour de l'an 0. Donc, je vais surement changer certain nom, comme Midgar qui n'existait pas, et aussi… le village Fusée, s'il se passe quelque chose là-bas, c'est peu probable, mais on ne sait jamais XD **

**Enfin, le rapport avec la fic principale pas encore publié sera tout de suite évident, mais ca ne sera pas du spoil non plus ^^ **

**Enfin, faites moi part de vos avis et tout et tout ! Je ne mord par promis 8D**

A pichuplus !


End file.
